A Date With Horio
by pdonyin
Summary: Horio is desperate to get a date. It couldn’t be that hard to find a nice girl for our lovely, um, not so popular, underappreciated, 2 year experienced (in tennis), young freshman, right? And so, Momo thought. But things can get a little tangled up o
1. A Request

**A Date With Horio? Ano.. Sempai!**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Horio, Ryoma, Momo, or any PoT characters for that matter. The Original characters belong their respective owner. But nevertheless, this screwed up plot (which will never happen even if I go to Japan and beg the Sensei) is mine.

_Please NO flames_, though if you have something constructive to say, you are more than welcome

_Rating:_ PG (For language and cross-dressing, and possible shounen-ai)

Yes people, this is a humor fic (hopefully), so nothing serious. Also note that Ryoma can be OOC sometimes.

Horio is desperate to get a date. It couldn't be that hard to find a nice girl for our lovely, um, not so popular, underappreciated, 2 year experienced (in tennis), young freshman, right? And so, Momo thought. But things can get a little tangled up once nobody took the bait…

"…"- talking

'….'- thinking

**Chapter One- **A request.

It was another usual day at the Seigaku. The tennis court comprised of persistent tennis players, boisterous game-plays of one-on-one tennis, and indulgent freshmen. There would be no breaks until the Captain says so, or most likely, another twenty laps.

Momoshiro was at his usually corner practicing his jumps while eyeing the usual assiduous Viper, who is his formal rival. They had been through a lot together. But as time went by, from the first time they teamed up as a double, they became more of friends. But that does not mean Momo would pass up the chance of defeating Kaidou in a game of tennis. Momoshiro then decided it was a good time to turn away his attention from Kaidou, staring at him would not achieve anything.

'I wonder what Ann-chan is doing, maybe I should.."

"Momo-Sempai!" Momo's thought was interrupted as he heard his name being called from the fence area, and the voice was coming from none other than Horio.

"Momo-Sempai, I need to ask you a favor."

Momo looked around and saw no other first-years nearby.

"Where's the rest of the Three Stooges?" Momo asked light-heartedly.

"I didn't ask them to come with me. You see..." Horio didn't finish. A tint of red appeared.

Momo had never seen him this shy before, he was always this loud and boastful kid that was never that popular. But he seemed extremely embarrassed in this situation, 'maybe it's something involving girls?'

"I want you… I want you to…" Horio almost chocked on his words, "I WANT YOU TO FIND ME A NICE GIRL TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME! sempai…" He covered his mouth realizing that he might have said it a little too loud, but it was a relief that no one was paying attention to him. This was one time he was actually glad that nobody paid attention to him.

'Bingo'

Momo thought for a second. He might not be the smartest person of the bunch, but he's an expert when it comes to love advice. At least that was what he thinks.

"But why me?"

"Because you're always out-going, you must know a lot of girls. Also, you are the best sempai ever."

Momo, feeling a little flattered, finally said; "Alright, I'll try. No promises though."

"NO, Momo-sempai, you have to promise me. I'll do anything!"

"Wha?"

"My dad owns the local McDonald, and if you help me, you can eat free there for a week."

'Free…. Food….. For a WEEK'

"How's that? Sempai?"

'Free…. Food….. For a WEEK'

The suddenly hyper activeness left a startled Horio almost to his heart attack.

"Free food! Free food! Here I come!"

Shouts could be heard all over the court. But not far away stood a figure scribbling into his so-called Data book. His glasses glared, and so did his grin.

'So, this is his impulse upon free food. This could get very interesting. But first I need a change.' Inui just realized he had stepped on poop.

- So? Feedbacks? Now if only I'll stop procrastinating and go type the next chapter.


	2. The Target

**A Date With Horio? Ano.. Sempai!**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Horio, Ryoma, Momo, or any PoT characters for that matter. The Original characters belong their respective owner. But nevertheless, this screwed up plot (which will never happen even if I go to Japan and beg the Sensei) is mine.

_Please NO flames_, though if you have something constructive to say, you are more than welcome

_Rating:_ PG (For language and cross-dressing, and possible shounen-ai)

Yes people, this is a humor fic (hopefully), so nothing serious. Also note that Ryoma can be OOC sometimes.

Horio is desperate to get a date. It couldn't be that hard to find a nice girl for our lovely, um, not so popular, underappreciated, 2 year experienced (in tennis), young freshman, right? And so, Momo thought. But things can get a little tangled up once nobody took the bait…

"…"- talking

'….'- thinking

**Chapter 2- The Target**

It's another sunny day in the world of Prince of Tennis, actually, particularly in the room of Momoshi (ack, it sounds like Powerpuff girls).

'hamburger….fries….free'

beep Beep BEEEPP…….

'…and stupid alarm…. Wait.. OmG, it's 8'o clock aready!! What the? How come?!' (that always happens to me --)

In a light-year of a second, Momo jumped out of his bed, bumped his head in a cupboard, removed, didn't bother to make his bed, and started cursing in every words he know.

"Today's the assembly, they are so going to kill me, and Inui sempai might even make me taste his.."

Just thinking about that made Momo want to melt.

Mean while

"Aiii, where is that stupid Momo?" sighed a certain red head.

"Momoshi certainly is late, …and Kaidou too. Did they had that much fun last night that they.. (Authur's note: Inui-sempai! Remember to keep this PG!) …"

"Well, anyways those punks are late! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from them again, this time they cannot go without punishments." said Tezuka, "And Eiji!"

"Ah, Hai!"

"Did you finish that Banner I assigned you?"

"Haii.." 'Never upset the Buchou when he's mad' was the little red head's reaction.

"Good"

Back to Momoshi

Near the stair case, foot steps could be heard, they grew louder and louder as the foot steps continued to descend. Finally, they reached to a stop.

"Oye, you're up already," said Momo. Found a neatly stacked of blankets on the couch.

"I don't think anyone could go back to sleep after all that rapture upstairs." replied a certain sophomore.

"Che. Why couldn't you be more useful around here? Now we are really late."

"Useful? What am I, your slave? I'm already cooking, cleaning, and shopping for you ever since I moved into your damn house."

"Well, it's not my fault our parents decided to take a vacation now, and you moved in with me. Besides, your cooking isn't all that neither."

"Say that again... What did you say about my mom's recipe?"

"Oh S, look at time, we better hurry. We really shouldn't have played video games all night." exclaimed Momo.

"Hey, but you lost"

"That was not fair; it was because I fell asleep. Oh yea? I won't lose to you in a race."

And so, the said two raced their way out the door laughing and running OOC-ly like five years olds.

'Oh yea, I promised Horio to find a date for him… Where can I find nice young girls? School, malls, street, that is so easy. Free food, I'm coming to ya baby!' Momo thought cheekily.

Once Momoshi and Kaidou reached school, they were scorned senseless, ordered to pick up tennis balls all day.

"Ita.. they'll be so sorry when I break my back and cannot play anymore." mumbled Momoshi.

"This is good training, you are practicing flexibility." replied Kaidou.

"Well, not everyone is a persistent freak like you." mocked Momo.

Before Momo and Kaidou can get in a fight, an innocent bystander was caught by Momo's predatorily eyes. Before the victim could escape, she was stopped by the calling of the predator's voice.

"Yo, aren't you the girl who always hang around Horio, Tomo-chan?"

"What? It's not like I want to hang around that baka."

'Ok, not a good sign there,' thought Momo.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't consider a date with him…" Momo scratched his head.

For a second, there was a hint of blush, but it quickly disappeared.

"Hell no! I'll be humiliated. But if it is Ryoma-kun.. ahh.." Tomo-chan began to drift into her own little world.

'Note to self; don't even bother asking Echizen fangirls.' Momo sighed.

Momo searched and searched, but either they are all Ryoma fangirls, or…

"You mean that loud, short, and mono brow kid? No way!"

'It seem Horio is rather famous, actually more infamous.' signed Momo.

In other places, Momo was also unsuccessful. The picture of Horio was turned down numerously. Momo thought about giving fake photos, but that would be too evil.

"So, all the girls wouldn't agree.. but maybe…." Momo grinned maliciously.

Arthur's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to make the next chapter soon.


	3. The Plan

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, I was extremely busy with school (lame excuse isn't it) Anyways, I present to you the next part of…**

**A Date With Horio? Ano.. Sempai!**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Horio, Ryoma, Momoshiro, or any PoT characters for that matter. The Original characters belong their respective owner. But nevertheless, this screwed up plot (which will never happen even if I go to Japan and beg the Sensei) is mine.

_Please NO flames_, though if you have something constructive to say, you are more than welcome

_Rating:_ PG (For language and cross-dressing, and possible shounen-ai)

Yes people, this is a humor fic (hopefully), so nothing serious. Also note that Ryoma can be OOC sometimes.

Horio is desperate to get a date. It couldn't be that hard to find a nice girl for our lovely, um, not so popular, underappreciated, 2 year experienced (in tennis), young freshman, right? And so, Momo thought. But things can get a little tangled up once nobody took the bait…

"…"- talking

'….'- thinking

"Momo-sempai!"

"Eh?"

"You'd be caught napping again if you don't wake up. You could also catch a cold idiot."

Usually, Echizen would rarely show a sign of concern. He'd usually leave for the others to take a hint.

"Gez, you could've woken me up a little bit gentler, I swear I almost had a heart attack"

"Well, you were smirking so much in your dreams that I just had to wipe that grin off of your face."

"Why are you so grumpy anyways? Sounds like you lost a tournament or something."

Ryoma sighed, "No.. though I did lose to Buchou…"

"Hey, com'on, he is the captain. It's normal for anyone to lose to _him_, you gotta stop thinking about winning all the time. Loosen up kiddo."

"Oh, say, do you know any nice cute girls who'll be willing to be introduced to someone?" Momoshiro suddenly asked.

"And what about Ann?" Ryoma questioned.

"It's not me, I gotta find a girl for this guy to date tonight, or else I'm doomed."

"And you want me to help you find a girl to some blind date." Ryoma smirked.

"Please, it's important, I'll repay you back in some form after this. Just meet me at Ann's house today at 5:00pm."

"And who is this person may I ask?"

"Horio…"

"Oh."

It looks like its going to be harder than he thought for our little hero. The afternoon was long, but the search wasn't that easy. Whenever Ryoma tries to approach a group of girl, they would squeal and gag, that reminds him of why he's the antisocial type after all. The upperclassmen would claim how adorable he is, and the chance that any of them wanting to date Horio is impossible. With nothing quite accomplished, Ryoma decides to head towards Anne's house hoping that Momoshiro had someone already so there will be no need to drag him into another plan. But he could only hope too much when he unfortunately enters the Tachibana household.

"Yo" Ryoma greets as someone opened the door.

"Mine, mine, what a surprise, you decided to show up after all ." Ann greets.

"Sarcasm, as always, Ann"

"Well, come in, Mono-chan has told me everything, and this plan cannot work without you." Ann said eagerly.

"What plan?..." Ryoma was getting suspicious.

"Yo Royma, I knew you're the one to trust," another voice ring through the hall way, "you see……"

_After 1 minute and 12 seconds_

"WHAT!" Ryoma exclaimed a little too OOC.

"Comon, you gotta help us. Ann already agreed, and I cannot back out from this. We had this plan all worked out and all you have to do is comply for one night." Momoshiro begged.

"And dress up as a girl!" Ryoma shot back.

"I know this will not be very convenient. But this plan will work never-the-less. All you gotta do is pretend to be a girl who just came to visit. Then after a few days, you'll be like you need to go back to your so called old home immediately, then you can return living your normal life. Don't worry about afterwards, we have it all covered for you. Besides, this will be interesting to watch." Ann said quite happily.

That is when Ryoma decided she indeed is a sadist, and hopes that she will torture Momoshiro for the rest of his life.

"What if I don't comply?" Ryoma asked"

"I guess you don't want my brother's analysis on your Captain's special move"

"…" Ryoma was speechless. It was like waving a candy to a kid when he knows there's a catch.

"So are you in?" Ann asked?

"I guess.. I will have to swallow some pride…" Ryoma hesitated.

"Oh comon, its not that bad. You won't look half bad in a dress." Momoshiro teased.

"Yea, why don't _you _dress up as a girl and date Horio yourself? I'm sure we'll love that." Ryoma countered back.

"Ok, enough chit-chat you two. We don't have all day. You may wear one of my old dress, I'm sure it'll fit your slim body. Also lets not forget the bra, stocking, and the make up. Momo-chan, make a check list!"

"Sure thing Capt'an" Momoshiro gladly obligated.

"Hey, just how am I suppose to behave like a girl!"

"Oh, theres many things I could teach you in less than one hour" Ann smirked.

It's going to be a long night at the Tachibana household.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note**: Yikes, another cliffhanger. I think I can never get directly to the point. Well, till next time '.


End file.
